Warriors: Crazy OneShot Pairings
by Leafpaw96
Summary: It's just like the title says! These are crazy one-shot pairings starting with FirexNight. This is my first story posted on this so go easy on me!
1. FirexNight

**This is my first fan fic story so I hope you enjoy! I want to have fun with this one-shot pairing so I decided I should do a contest. Whoever can come up with the BEST names for Nightcloud and Firestar's kits wins a plushie!! Also, the first two people to review win plushies!! Look at my profile for the info on the contests!! **

**So ENJOY my story!!**

**Me: Hi Firestar!**

**Firestar: Hi! What's up?**

**Me: Nothing much! I'm just posting my story!**

**Firestar: Cool! **

**Me: Guess what!? **

**Firestar: What? What? Tell me!**

**Me: Okay! Well, I think you already know this but... I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!**

**FirexNight**

**A gentle wind blew the red, orange and yellow leaves along the ground and the night sky was filled with twinkling stars. The air was cool and crispy, promising a freezing leaf-bare. The peaceful waves of the lake lapped at the sandy shore and pale moonlight reflected off the rippling lake.**

**A ginger tom crept through the thick undergrowth occasionally stopping to look behind him or scent the fresh air. **

**Soon, he heard the soft burbling of the stream that marked the ThunderClan border with WindClan. His heart raced as fast as a speeding WindClan cat as he thought of **_**her**_**. **

**The last time he saw her at the Gathering was a half moon ago. He couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful eyes and her shimmering fur. Most cats thought of her to be grumpy and annoying. No. He loved her and he had to tell her.**

**He approached the gurgling stream and sat down. He curled his tail neatly around his paws and sniffed the air. He could smell vole and… WindClan!**

**He ducked behind a bush and waited impatiently for what seemed like many moons. A while later a cat emerged into the open. She went to the stream and began to drink the chilly water.**

**It was **_**her**_**.**

**The tom scrambled out of his hiding place and padded down to the water. He stood there, staring with bright green eyes at the she-cat. She really was beautiful.**

"**Firestar!" she exclaimed, looking up. "Wh-what are you doing here?"**

"**Umm… I-I actually came because… I…" Firestar stammered.**

"**Because you what?" she asked, slipping into the swirling stream.**

"**Umm… Because I kind of… wanted to see you." Firestar murmured.**

"**You what?" she inquired, wading over to him and climbing out.**

"**I wanted to see you. Nightcloud, I can't stop thinking about you. You-you're so b-beautiful," Firestar repeated. "I-I…"**

**Nightcloud's amber eyes widened. She blushed and smiled, then purred softly. Her eyes brimmed with love and happiness. **

"**I can't stop thinking of you either," she admitted. "I th-think I love you."**

**A deep purr escaped from Firestar. He smiled back and sighed. "I love you too."**

**Nightcloud shook her glossy, wet fur and edged closer to the handsome tom. She leaned on him and licked his ear.**

**Firestar licked her back, breathing in her sweet scent. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was here with her now. She loved him and he loved her. It was purrfect. **

**They twined tails. Firestar knew what Nightcloud wanted and Nightcloud knew what Firestar wanted. **

**They cuddled closely and mated in the middle of the night.**

**Almost a full season later, Firestar lay in his warm den. Sandstorm was sleeping peacefully beside him and she snored quietly.**

**Firestar felt bad for not breaking up with her. But, they had already had kits that were now grown up and he couldn't hurt her anymore. He would never tell her.**

**He got to his paws, careful not to wake her. He took a deep breath and padded out of camp using the dirt place way. **

**He ran swiftly through the silent forest until he skidded to a halt at the edge of the WindClan border. He began to pace back and forth, waiting for Nightcloud.**

**Finally, she appeared and he heard soft mewling. He leaped into the water and swam quickly across. He jumped out on the other side and pressed against Nightcloud, both of them purring up a storm.**

"**Come here." Nightcloud whispered, curling her tail around a tiny black she-kit. **

**The youngest kit smiled up at her mother and Firestar. Her green eyes were filled with a mix of excitement and fear.**

"**Who's that mama?" a ginger tom asked. "Is that our daddy? He looks like me!"**

"**Yes. I'm your father. But, you can't tell anyone okay? It's a secret," Firestar replied, licking his son's head.**

"**I told you!" the black she-kit bragged. "I told you he was our daddy!"**

**A brown tabby tom growled. The ginger kit stuck his tongue out at his younger sister and stomped over to her, batting playfully at her side.**

**A twig snapped behind Firestar and everyone froze. Nightcloud's face was filled with terror and she brought the kits in closer to her. Firestar bared his teeth and growled.**

**Sandstorm stood in front of them. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she began to cry.**

"**How could you!? I thought you loved me, Firestar!" she sobbed. "How? Why?"**

**"Because I love Nightcloud!" Firestar shouted to the whole forest. **

**"I LOVE NIGHTCLOUD!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEWWW!! Plushies... Plushies... REVIEW!!**


	2. TigerxSpotted

Hi! It's me again!! Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy!! Again, first two reviewers get a spottedleaf and tigerstar plushie!!

**SpottedxTiger**

**It was a peaceful night and the stars sparkled overhead. An owl hooted far off in the distance and fireflies flew happily through the ThunderClan forest.**

**A beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat sat quietly on the SunningRocks. She nervously licked a paw and glanced around. A ladybug flew by her head and she shook it.**

**A twig snapped behind her and she jumped. She spun around and her amber eyes gleamed with happiness. There **_**he **_**was. **

**A handsome tom was standing in front of her. His dark brown tabby pelt shone in the pale moonlight. His pale yellow eyes seemed to be staring at her.**

"**H-Hello Tigerclaw," the she-cat greeted him. "I didn't s-see you there."**

"**I know," Tigerclaw replied. "Hi Spottedleaf. What brings you out here?"**

**Spottedleaf shrugged and moved over on the smooth rock. Tigerclaw leaped onto the rock beside her. He watched the silvery fish swimming in the rippling stream and Spottedleaf stared him.**

"**I don't know. I was just sitting here. Thinking."**

"**Thinking about what?" Tigerclaw asked. "Herbs, StarClan?"**

"**N-No."**

"**Then what were you thinking about?" Tigerclaw repeated.**

"**I was thinking about something! It's none of your business!" Spottedleaf growled, jumping down off the rock and padding back to camp.**

**Tigerclaw watched her go and sighed. He hoped he was the one she was thinking about. He hoped it wasn't that rotten kittypet.**

_**I hope, **_**he thought.**

**The next morning Spottedleaf lay in her den, a plump vole at her paws. She ate it slowly and closed her dull eyes. Her head filled once more with thoughts of Tigerclaw.**

"**I love him," she muttered out loud. "How do I tell him?"**

"**You love who?" a voice inquired.**

**Spottedleaf lifted her head and rested her eyes on Tigerclaw. He was standing at the entrance to her den and he padded in. He sat beside her and smiled. **

"**Umm…" Spottedleaf wondered if she should tell him or not. "Actually, I l-love… you."**

"**Huh!?"**

"**I love you Tigerclaw. I love you." Spottedleaf blurted out. **

"**Really?" Tigerclaw questioned, his face bright like a thousand stars. "You love me!?"**

"**Yes." Spottedleaf replied, edging closer to him. "I love you with all my heart. Will you be my mate?"**

"**Of course!" Tigerclaw answered. "I love you too!"**

**Spottedleaf leaned against her new mate. They purred and Tigerclaw licked her ear affectionately. They twined tails and gazed up at the pink – purple sky. **

**A new day was beginning along with a new love.**

Stay tuned for... hey! im not telling!! HEE HEE!!


	3. GrayxSand

**SandxGray**

**Graystripe paced up and down the edge of camp. He was on guard but he was bored out of his mind. He stared at the calm lake and his thoughts began to travel.**

**He thought of Silverstream. She was beautiful and he loved her to death. He loved his kits that he had with her even though one was dead. He couldn't wait to join her in StarClan. Or could he?**

**He thought of Millie. He loved her too and she was beautiful. She had stuck with him in his times of need and was always there for him. She reminded him so much of his beloved Silverstream. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Or could he?**

**Sandstorm bounded eagerly out of camp. She smiled at Graystripe and paused. **

"**Hey Graystripe!" she said, happily. "Wanna come hunting with me?"**

"**I can't. Sorry Sandstorm," he apologized. "I'm on guard and I can't leave!"**

**Sandstorm glanced around. She sighed and flicked her long tail. Then, she scampered off into the bright forest to hunt.**

**Graystripe stared after her. She was really pretty and sweet. She was an excellent hunter and kind and smart and… **

"**No." **

"**Huh? What's wrong Graystripe?" Firestar asked, coming out of the camp. **

"**Nothing. I'm alright!" Graystripe replied nervously.**

"**Oh. Well, go get something to eat and relax." Firestar suggested. "See ya later!"**

**Graystripe obeyed his leader. As he was lying down in the warrior's den, Sandstorm came to his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Finally, he drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**"Meet me at the lake." a voice whispered to Graystripe.**

**Graystripe lifted his head to see a pale ginger pelt leaving the warrior's den. He frowned. Who could it be? Why did they want?**

**Sandstorm! That's who it was!! Graystripe left camp through the dirt place way and padded to the rippling lake.**

**There, waiting for him was Sandstorm. She grinned and her pelt glimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes brimmed with love. She took a step forward.**

"**Graystripe," she whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you came."**

**Graystripe shivered at her touch. He felt it. She loved him and he loved her back. Graystripe purred and licked her muzzle.**

"**I'm glad I came," he replied, sitting down. "What did you want to see me for?"**

"**I wanted to tell you something.," she answered, curling around him. "I wanted to tell you that… I love you Graystripe. I want to be yours."**

"**Really? I love you too Sandstorm. And you can be mine if I can be yours!" he purred.**

"**Yes. You can be mine and will be mine forever and ever."**

**Graystripe and Sandstorm lay together for what seemed like moons. Finally, Sandstorm spoke. And what she said shocked the living heck out of Graystripe.**

"**Mate with me."**

"**What!?" **

"**Graystripe you heard what I said. I said mate with me!" Sandstorm repeated sounding slightly annoyed.**

"**M-Mate with you?" **

"**Yes! Come on. Pleaseeee!!" Sandstorm pleaded, gazing up at him with convincing eyes.**

**Graystripe nodded and sighed. He stood up and gazed at Sandstorm, lovingly. He felt a shock as Sandstorm touched her tail tip to his ear and purred.**

**Graystripe and Sandstorm mated.**


End file.
